To go out, find t h e k e y
by Basuki Eien Nico
Summary: The demon you trusted for three years had turned on you. The demon known to you as Sebastian Michaelis. Second person of Ciel Phantomhive. May have language, so rated as it is.
1. Sudden change

Ƭσ ɢσ σʋт, ғιи∂ т н ɛ κ ɛ ʏ . . .

**This is based off that quiz I showed Yin and Bassy; but I recently discovered my favorite part: The worst ending you could get. **  
**The way you get this is when it first loads, choose the option that says " No thank you I'll come back later"; then click " Hell yeah" and finally, the " I said no!" option. This will lead you to "find the key" to escape.**  
**Except it's much worse in this fanfiction.**  
**D**  
**Enjoy~**

It hurt to run.  
Hell, it hurt to move. But you needed to escape.  
The demon you trusted for three years had turned on you. The demon known to you as Sebastian Michaelis.  
He had suddenly whispered into your ear:  
" Life or death... Choose wisely, for one is wrong; the wrong answer shall result in a violent, gruesome death."  
You look up at the butler at his sudden shift in mood. All that's portrayed in the crimson eyes is murder. You stand slowly and begin to turn to run, Sebastian following you. " Good choice... But wrong answer." You release a gasp and begin to move faster. You can't run much faster; you had to make it out alive.  
Sebastian was the only thing keeping you inside.

Your breath came out in pants as you hid from him for the night. He wouldn't follow you... would he? You shake the thought away and try to relax. This manor you had lived in had changed; none of the servants had been around when Sebastian changed. You hadn't bothered to ask the former butler at the time, but you couldn't now; it would give your spot away and you would die. The only thing he had told you when you asked him something was that " Time was up" and that he " deserved his reward for serving a brat like you". You had stared in disbelief; the words weren't something you had heard from him at all in the years he had served you. He had nearly reached you before you turned and ran away. " What is he thinking..." You whisper in a shaky breath before laying on your side and trying to sleep. You shake slightly as you fall under the line of unconsciousness.

A brief feeling of shattering pain in your right eye wakes you the next morning and you sit up. You take a minute to realize you fell asleep in the bathroom and go to look in the mirror to see... Two blue eyes staring back at you.  
" The contract..." You whisper softly, taking a minute to gather yourself. " He broke it..."  
You back away from the mirror and open the door, finding the halls to be darker and warped. You hear Sebastian's voice echo throughout the manor and you shudder at his words.  
" Ciel. In order to leave, you must navigate through the manor and its secrets... One wrong turn and I shall kill you."  
You swallow and nod; simply assuming that you could make it through, seeing as this was where you had lived for your whole life... Well, almost.  
" And in case any assumptions are made... It's a maze. I wish you luck."

**LOL.**  
**I'm just going to stop here for chapter one**  
**Stay tuned for chapter 2; comments are welcome XD**  
**Kay thanks XD**


	2. Trapped

**Alright, chapter two. XD**  
**I hope this one is longer.. I need to write more for all four of my stories. XD**  
**Anyway, enjoy.**

" A maze..." You mumble as you begin to move; it felt weird... Sebastian had turned on you. It was a very peculiar feeling to hold in judgement. You shrug it off as you move toward the first entry. And then...  
Something closes behind you.  
" Wh... What the hell?!" You exclaim as you turn quickly. There is now a wall behind you- you are trapped. " Damn..."  
" Better start moving..." You take the demon's words and begin to slowly navigate throughout the walls in your previous manor.

You quickly glance around both corners before taking a left turn and noticing... A cat.  
Sebastian's favorite black cat.  
She walks over to you and jumps up onto your shoulder. Strangely, you aren't sneezing like hell as you usually would. " Strange... I'll keep you with me.."  
She mews as if she was giving a positive response.  
You continue on, the cat on your shoulder. Nothing was happening... Until...  
Something leaps at you.  
" God damn it!" You exclaim as you feel something scrape your arm. The thing that had attacked you was a small, raven-rat hybrid. You _know _Sebastian was behind this; the black feathers and red, beady, soul-tracing eyes proved it. It lept again and you flinch, only to see that your feline friend saved you. She hisses before leaping at the hybrid, landing on it straight on. It squeaks and tries to escape, only to receive the death blow to its spine. The cat hisses once more before straightening herself again and leaping onto your shoulder once more. You smile ever-so-slightly before continuing to walk, not noticing the figure behind you, and neither does the cat.  
" He never named you..." You whisper. " And I can't call you 'cat' all the time..."  
She looks at you with a puzzled look.  
" I'll call you Night."  
She mews and nuzzles your head with a purr. You chuckle before continuing on, only paying attention to the route ahead.

Suddenly, you're jolted out of sleep by a burning sensation in your left leg.  
" Wh... What the..."  
You see a burn mark, and it's still burning.  
" Wrong answer number one." was heard, and you flinch. " Every wrong action results in some punishment."  
Smoke began to fill the hall, and you choke. " Get moving..."  
You cough but get up, Night on your heels as you walk, gradually getting weaker.  
And suddenly...  
You fall  
To the ground.

**And close for chapter two 8D **  
**Reviews are appreciated. X3**  
**And I need to remember that you spell received with the e before the i XD**  
**And now to write Determined Butler :3**


End file.
